Embodiments of the present invention are generally directed to file synchronization, and more particularly, to real-time synchronization of multiple files.
Generally, as more and more people work remotely, multiple parties need to refer to a common document for visual reference, for example, during a remote meeting or teleconference. Synchronizing the shared information between a presenter and participants becomes a common issue due to frequent updates to the contents of shared material or presentation materials (e.g., changing slides based on the presenter's view). For example, as a presenter progresses through slides or photos from a master terminal, each remote user must update their display accordingly and without direct visual reference to the master terminal.
In some cases, the participants of a remote meeting have their own copies of documents and the presenter has its own copy. It follows that with multiple copies of a single file, there may be discrepancies and/or it may become difficult to synchronize displayed information for each file copy. In other cases, the files used by participants are in different formats, but the display of the files needs to be synchronized. For example, syncing the display of a slide and associated audio content.